Sholar Yosuu
1. Imię: Yosuu. 2. Tytuł/przydomek: Uczony, sprawiedliwy. 3. Nazwisko: Sholar. thumb|276px 4. Rasa: Człowiek 5. Pochodzenie: Miasto Stormwind 6. Klasa: Fabularna - Mag Arcane. Mechaniczna - Mag Ognia. 7. Wiek: 21 lat 8. Profesje: - Specjalizacja z wyróżnianiem w dziedzinie czarowania broni i innych przedmiotów - Znakomita krawcowa - Poszukiwacz przygód 9. Sława: Jako młody mag chciała zostać krwawym piratem, do jej głównego zadania należało wystraszyc Fleet Seahorn'a i Barona Revilgaz z Booty Bay. Akcja powiodła się pomyślnie dostała się do tych dwóch osobistości w sposób cichy, lecz całe to zdarzenie widział jeden z goblinów po czym wezwano straż i ochronę. Baron nakazał ją zabić i przynieść jej głowe do niego. Po tym czynie gobliny ją znienawidziły i teraz w każdym ich mieście wisi twarz Yosuu na liście gończym. 10. Przynależność: Drunk Heroes of Valhalla. 11.Znana Rodzina: Martwi. 12. Status: Żywa 13.Płeć: Kobieta 14. Historia: Około 6 miesięcy temu Uczęszczała do akademii Kirin Toru w Dalaranie, została niestety wydalona za sprawą notorycznych upomnień dotyczących wrogiego nastawienia do Elfów. Ponadto była tam wspaniałym uczniem i za wykonanie planów wzmocnienia obrony i kultury miasta Stormwind została awansowana w tak młodym wieku na badacza sprawdzającego ład, porządek, a także próbę podniesienia standardów w mieście. Nadano jej w dniu awansu przydomek "Sholar" co znaczy "Uczona". Nieoficjalnie szyje i składa stroje dzięki czemu uważa się za projektantkę mody, ponadto jest wspaniałą kucharką. Czasem miewa wizje w snach, o których później twierdzi że przygoda z jej snu miała miejsce. Przypalone brwi, czy przytrzaśnięte palce to dość normalne we współczesnej kulturze, zwłaszcza że sama musi sobie poradzić w życiu. Za to marzenia o wielkich bitwach stanowi ją na równi ze znanymi malarzami czy wynalazcami którzy mają swą pasję. Zapach napalmu o poranku - to lubi najbardziej. A wieczorami grzechot kostek lodu w dobrze schłodzonym drinku. Jest urodzonym Magiem. Lubi gdy wokółniej tętni życie, gdy czuje wokół inne istoty.Niestety mieszka w Stormwind, więc hałas ukochanego życia legnącego się na ulicach może być uciążliwy. Zdecydowanie nie lubi hałasu. No bo po co on komu? Coraz to więcej wilków wali się do źródła dźwięku, a nie jest pewna czy na takie ich ilości wystarczy jej siły... Pracowała kiedyś jako techniczna dla grupy trubadurów, którzy snuli bajki o lepszym świecie, który znajduje się tuż za następnym zakrętem. Wszystko co pochodzi z zagranicy ma dla niej wyższą jakość. Broń każdemu porządnemu patriocie kojarzy się z przemocą. Świat byłby zdecydowanie lepszy gdyby usunąć z niego wszelki oręż. Co prawda niektórych należało by jeszcze pozbawić kończyn, ale to nieistotny szczegół. Jest marzycielką o podróży w nieznane i w wolnych chwilach pracuje nad swoją łodzią w dokach Stormwindu. Gdyby tylko te przeklęte krasnoludy nie wołały takiej wysokiej ceny za porządny silnik! Zło nadejdzie gdzieś z głębin, z oceanu to nie legenda a straszna rzeczywistość, której nikt dokoła nie dostrzega! Ciągle tylko słyszy wolne pieśni pijaków wychodzących z tawerny starego miasta.. "Zaśpiewam wam balladę Którą przyniósł mi wiatr Ocean ją wyrzucił Na brzeg z poszumem fal Hej, ludzie, chodźcie tu, zaśpiewam wam Niech znów naleją mi wina dzban Hej ludzie rzućcie grosz do torby mej Niech zabrzmi dalszy ciąg ballady tej (...) 15.Charakter: (patrz wyżej) 16. Ciekawostki: -Słabo jej wychodzi prowadzenie mechanicznych pojazdów takich jak motor i helikopter. -ulubiony kolor to kolor krwawego ognia. -W przyszłości marzy o spotkaniu króla Lisza i skopaniu mu tyłka za to co zrobił niegdyś z miastem Dalaran. -Zwalcza nędze w mieście Stormwind ofiarowując biednym dary w postaci złota lub pożywienia. 17. Krótki opis wyglądu postaci. -170cm wzrostu, - Gęste brunatne włosy - Oczy w kolorze lodowego błękitu - ma kolczyk w nosie. Kategoria:Karty Postaci